


On The Fence

by angryschnauzer



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Job, Cunnilingus, Denied orgasm, F/M, Fingering, Food Play, Full Consent Given, Intimate Touching by a Stranger, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rated 18+, Semi Public Embarrassment, Smut, public fingering, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are a guest at your friends wedding you run into a particularly handsome groomsman. After a very embarrassing incident and he comes to your aid, it would seem he does more to thank you than you do to thank him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On The Fence

You made your way through the throng of wedding guests, waving to your friends and the relatives of the bride and groom that you knew. You hadn't been able to get off of work to come to the actual ceremony, but had rushed straight over after your shift and you were pleased to see that the reception party was just getting into the swing of things. You were passed a glass of champagne which you gratefully accepted as you eyed plates of canapés as they were walked past.

"Hey! You made it!"

The bride came running up to you and pulled you into a big white chiffon covered hug, the huge meringue of her dress almost swallowing you like a giant marshmallow;

"Did you want to grab something to eat? We're going to be having a ‘bride versus groom’ game of softball in the paddock in a few minutes" she said excitedly.

Nodding you said you'd join them in a moment before quickly grabbing a few crab cakes from the remains of the feast that had been had before your arrival. You watched as the majority of the guests started to make their way out towards the lush countryside that surrounded the venue, munching hungrily and washing them down with the last of your drink.

As you passed the drinks table you spied a tray still filled with glasses of champagne and thought 'why not' as you grabbed another one, only for your fingers to brush against someone else’s as you reached out;

"Oh! Sorry!"

Turning to look and see who had been having the same thought process as yourself you sucked in a sharp intake of breath; he was stunning. Dark hair with just a slight curl, intense grey/green eyes, deep red lips that were currently curling halfway between a smirk and a smile, down to a chiseled jaw line that was covered with a smattering of stubble;

"No, please... you go ahead..."

Even his voice was like honey, smooth and masculine. You couldn't help but to glance at his torso and you felt yourself gulp as you saw a wide set of shoulders and a muscled chest beneath his crisp white shirt. You watched as with elegant hands he lifted two glasses, holding one out to you that you thanked him for as you took it, almost dropping it as you were sure he deliberated rubbed one of his long fingers against your hand.

For a moment you nervously stood just looking up at him until he grinned and nodded towards the paddock;

"Are you going to be joining in for a game?"

"I might just watch" you pulled at the hem of your skirt; "I'm not really dressed for any sports" you laughed.

"Oh i don't know, i'm sure it could be  good tactic to distract the other team" his eyes raked down your body and you saw them pause when he got to your cleavage, and you suddenly felt self conscious of your prom style dress, and you were especially unfamiliar with men as attractive as he was flirting with you.

"I'm Sebastian by the way..."

"Sebastian..."

"Yeah... just thought you'd want to know whose name you'd been screaming later on. Though 'Seb' is also acceptable"

He grinned at you as he stepped around and started across the grass, pausing to look at you over his shoulder, giving you a cheeky wink.

It was now or never you told yourself, making your way quickly to catch up with him, your flat ballet pumps making no sound as you walked towards the two bar fence. Suddenly Sebastian made a sprint for it, vaulting over it one handed and still managing to hold onto his glass of champagne, spilling barely a drop. He held his arms aloft triumphantly on the other side;

"YES!"

Laughing as you approached the fence you paused, wondering how you were going to get over it and still keep your dignity intact. Sebastian approached from the other side, watching you as you tried to work through your options in your mind, until his voice broke your train of thought;

"How about you let me hold your glass?" he said softly.

You laughed as you passed it to him before hoisting yourself up onto the first bar, swinging your leg over the second until you were straddling it. As you rested on the fence you moved your hands for your dismount, lifting your hips up only to suddenly hear it;

Rip. The sound of cotton tearing. There was only one thing that it could be. Your panties were caught.

Shifting slightly you lifted your hips again and tried to move back the other way, only resulting in the sound of more stitches breaking.

"Are you ok?"

Sebastian’s question made the colour rush to your cheeks;

"I... umm...."

"You're stuck aren't you?"

You nodded, unable to look at his face;

"This is so embarrassing"

You were screwed. There was no way out of this that left your dignity intact. You thought for a moment that perhaps you could wriggle out of your panties, unhook them from whatever they were snagged on then put them back on, but the actual physical process of getting out of them wasn't going to be possible.

"Do you want a hand?"

Finally you looked up and saw that Sebastian was no longer laughing, his face kind where he could see you were struggling.

"I don't know what to do..."

"Okay... look we don't know each other, but i'm the only one here. Here, you hold these..." he passed you the glasses of champagne he was still holding which you took; "I'll try and unhook you. I promise i'll do everything i can not to touch you anywhere apart except where it is absolutely necessary"

He waited for your approval before he moved, only laying his hands on your legs once you'd nodded and uttered a quiet 'ok'. You watched as he bit his lip as he lifted your skirts, bunching them around your waist so he could see what the problem was;

"Your panties are snagged on an old nail... it looks pretty rusty... you need to be careful not to cut yourself. Can you lift yourself up using your legs?"

You nodded, standing up a little on the wooden bar, but pausing when you heard the sound of the cotton ripping yet again. The fact that Sebastian now had his face mere inches from your crotch was making you painfully aware that you were getting embarrassingly aroused by his close proximity.

Watching as he slid his hand between your legs, you could feel his knuckles as they brushed against the soaked gusset of your ruined panties, his fingers trying to work the fabric free, however all he was succeeding in doing was rub the backs of his fingers against your swollen lips, the moisture from your arousal coating them. When you involuntarily let out a small sigh that was almost a moan of pleasure finally he stopped, meeting your gaze and you saw that his eyes were dark with desire.

"This isn't working"

"Nope"

"There's really only one option now..."

"What’s that?"

Before he could answer him both his hands disappeared under your skirts, grasping at the fabric of your panties at your hip. You watched as he gritted his teeth and let out a grunt, the muscles of his arms bulging as he ripped the fabric in two.

"Now for the other side..."

He reached around and repeated the process before his hands came up from beneath your skirts to grasp your waist, deftly lifting you off the fence until you were standing at his feet, swaying a little as he held you firmly. You both turned to see the remaining scraps of white cotton that hung from the old nail on the fence, only now could you see how you barely avoided causing yourself a severe injury.

"Thank you"

"You can thank me later" he said with a wink as he took his glass from you, sipping it as he slipped his hand into yours and you made your way towards the paddock where the games were now well under way.

~*~

Having managed to avoid actually getting pulled into playing, you had stood with your friend as she watched her new husband run around with his friends, the grooms side finally winning what had been a cheat filled game, and your eyes had been trained on Sebastian the whole time, watching how his lithe body moved like poetry in motion. Finally with the sun setting and a chill setting into the air the whole party made their way back inside, Sebastian catching up to you, grinning as he strode along, his shirt now untucked and his hair disheveled;

"Enjoy the game?"

"You're very good..." You shivered as you walked in step with him

"Cold?"

"Oh you know... just a bit drafty..."

"Gotcha"

He wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling your hip to his, and effectively stopping your skirts from swaying;

"I will happily make you even hotter" he whispered into your ear as you reached the doorway, and he was about to continue when the announcement was made that the happy couple were going to cut their wedding cake; a huge tower of chocolate that everyone had been eagerly waiting to tuck into.

A few minutes later you were both handed plates that contained a large slice each, and Sebastian steered you towards a small table that sat in front of a loveseat, the crisp white linen of the tablecloth covering your lap as you took a seat, Sebastian's arm around your shoulder as you tried to concentrate on spearing pieces of cake with your fork. The lights in the room dropped and the bridesmaids took to the stage, singing a song for the happy couple that they had written especially for the day. You listened whilst pushing the long white chocolate curl that had adorned the top of your slice to one side, nudging it away from the genuine cocoa treats that still adorned your plate;

"Not a fan of white chocolate?" Sebastian quietly asked

"Not really. Did you want it?"

He nodded and you watched as he gently picked it up, licking the dark chocolate ganache from it before he grinned at you.

"I prefer it molten.... are you up for a little fun?"

As he spoke his free hand had made its way to your thigh, hidden from view by the tablecloth and the low light, tugging the skirts up. You held your breath as he paused, again waiting for you consent which you gave with a smile and a nod, and that's when you felt his fingers rest against your folds, parting them slightly. You held your breath as you waited for him to do something, but what he did was not what you were expecting; he carefully placed the 2 inch chocolate curl against your folds, its tip just pressing against your now swollen clitoris, before he released his hold on your swollen lips, effectively trapping the chocolate within your hot folds.

You sat with your jaw agape, not sure what to do or say until he leaned forwards, his face just inches from your own as he licked those deep red lips of his;

"Just need to wait for it to melt"

His finger dipped under your chin, lifting your lips to his as he kissed you, gently at first, tentatively nipping at your bottom lip as his hand moved to your waist, pulling you flush with his chest as the kiss deepened. Your hands found their way over his shoulders, your fingers curling into his dark hair.

As the song ended and the room broke into applause you broke the kiss, coming up for air as your chest heaved from arousal.

"Come on"

Sebastian took your hand and stood, nodding his head towards the parts of the venue that you hadn't had chance to venture into yet. He led you by the hand, a hungry look on his face that had nothing to do with food, and you struggled to keep up with him as his long legs strode out purposefully.

You disappeared further into the building, along carpeted corridors, turning corners and finding hallways filled with large plants and secluded seats. He stopped abruptly, pulling you into his strong arms as his lips met your again for a searing kiss, pressing his body flush against your own and you could feel his cock hard within his suit as it pressed against your thigh through your skirt. Pulling back he grinned as pushed you against the wall, your buttocks just resting against the wooden window sil behind you. You watched as he got to his knees, pulling your skirts up and bunching them around your waist as he exposed your gleaming pussy to him. You held your breath as he slowly lowered his lips to your mound, pressing a chaste kiss to the trimmed hair before his fingers rested against your inner thighs.

He let out a low groan as he inhaled your scent; closing his eyes to savor the moment before he buried his face between your folds, his tongue parting your lips as he started to lick at the molten chocolate. The wet sounds of his tongue filled the silent hallway, and as you felt him lift one of your legs over his shoulder and you balanced on one foot, you steadied yourself by placing your hands on his head, your fingers winding into his soft hair and you found yourself pulling him in closer, his tongue working deep into you as he licked and sucked your most secret of places.

One hand started to stroke the smooth curve of your buttock, and as his lips moved to suckle upon your clitoris you felt the touch of his fingers and your tight entrance, gently fluttering against you until he slid first one, then a second into you.

You were tight from your arousal, and so the stretch of his skilled fingers soon had you writhing on his hand, your hips moving in time to his tongue until you were coming hard, your velvet walls clinging to his fingers as he worked them against your g-spot.

Finally it was all too much and you had to pull his head away, his tongue still hanging out as a huge smile was spread across his face. He stood, licking his lips before he went to suck his fingers, until you stopped him, grasping his hand as you brought his fingers to your lips, never breaking eye contact as you took them into your mouth and let your tongue massage his digits. With your free hand you palmed his heavy cock through his suit, feeling the push of his hips against your hand as he stared down at you, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. He slowly withdrew his fingers from your mouth, a barely audible pop sounding in the quiet corridor when you finally released them. He started to lower his lips to yours...

“Hey Seb! There you are!”

The sudden sound of the best man’s voice made you both pause, Sebastian looking over his shoulder;

“Dude! Bit busy here...”

The best man then noticed you from where Sebastian was practically covering you with his body.

“Oh... hey...” he paused then returned to speaking; “Seb, the bride and groom are leaving shortly for their honeymoon... you know we’ve got to _sort their car_ _out_...”

“Fuck” Sebastian muttered under his breath, pressing his forehead to yours before he took a deep breath; “How about we continue this later?”

Nodding you took a deep breath and smoothed your skirts down, looking a little embarrassed as the best man smirked at you before turning and heading back to the wedding party.

Sebastian cleared his throat and adjusted himself within his suit, taking your hand as you both made your way back to the rest of the guests. He paused as you reached the dance hall, leaning in close so he could whisper in your ear;

“Thirty minutes... meet me by the fountain”

You heard more shouts of his name from the hallway and he grinned at you, leaning in to kiss you quickly before running to catch up with the groomsmen.

What the hell were you going to do with yourself for the next thirty minutes?

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

On The Fence – Part 2

 

You stood in the quiet hotel, considering your options. Not that you had many, you'd only ever intended on staying at the wedding reception until early evening, not having brought an overnight bag, only a few essentials in your small sequinned clutch. Deciding that you'd have to make do with what you had, you started your search for a suitable location to freshen up. 

 

The ladies room was a no go; the room was a mess, bridesmaids puking in each stall and a couple making out against the sinks. Letting the door close quietly you ventured back into the hallway, finally seeing a small sign pointing towards the spa facilities at the end of the corridor. 

 

Moments later you had found the small washroom where the spa had clients prepare for their treatments. Making quick use of the sink you cleaned the remnants of white chocolate from your thighs, freshening yourself up before you looked over the basket of complimentary goodies, smelling the little bottles of oils and creams, pouring some onto your skin to add a little scent to your body, admiring the way the shimmer in the lotion caught the low light.

 

Soon you were returning to the reception, feeling slightly more comfortable now that you were wearing a pair of complimentary thong panties, the kind you would wear for modesty if you had a bikini wax. You'd also been cheeky enough to grab another pair, plus a small bottle of massage oil and a couple of freshening wipes...well, you never knew where the rest of the evening might lead. 

 

As you passed the bar you saw the massive crowd that was still waiting to be served, turning on your heel and wandering further into the building before you saw into the room which the bride and groom had served their cake in, and the wait staff that were clearing away the things. Seeing the table with the champagne on you lifted one of the bottles, pleased to find it still relatively full, carrying it with you as you finally made your way outside. 

 

That’s when you saw him; Sebastian. The man that less than an hour ago had been so skilfully tormenting you until you came on his face, the man whose eyes had glinted with mischief as he’d stared up at you whilst his tongue had teased your clit until you thought your legs would buckle from sheer pleasure. He was putting the finishing touches to 'decorating' the happy couple's car, the streamers flowing from the back of it, the light hearted graffiti in chalk pen on the windows. When he looked up and saw you a hundred megawatt smile broke out across his face, nodding to the fountain where his jacket lay across the low wall that circled the impressive water feature. You settled onto the stone structure, setting your purse at your feet as you sipped from the bottle, watching as the bride and groom finally appeared, laughing as they saw the state of their car as their guests waved them off. 

 

When the taillights had finally disappeared into the distance you watched as Sebastian walked towards you, how his skilful tongue wetted his lips as he approached;

 

"Miss me Doll?"

 

You licked your lips as he sat next to you on the wall, leaning in and kissing you. Starting off softly but soon becoming passionate and fierce, his hands reaching for your hips as he pulled you onto his lap, your knees settling on the rough wall either side of his hips. His hands moved to the hem of your dress, those skilled fingers dancing across your heated skin as he reached under your skirts and cupped your ass, his fingers stopping as he felt the thin strip of fabric that ran between your cheeks;

 

"New underwear?" He questioned

 

"I found the spa... i might have indulged in some petty larceny"

 

"You're a bad girl"

 

"You might just have to punish me then"

 

You said with a smirk, letting out a small gasp when Sebastian twisted the narrow elastic of your stolen underwear around his finger and tugged gently, making the fabric rub against your clit and part your swollen folds. The sound that escaped your lips was sinful so when he did it again he took the chance to kiss you again, this time his tongue pushing against your own as he started to gently tug repeatedly on the thin elastic. You rocked your hips, wrapping your arms around his shoulders as you pushed your body forwards, wanting to feel the heat of his against your own. 

 

But you hadn’t taken into account the location of your bodies, and more importantly what your shifting weight would do to your centre of gravity. Before either of you could stop it happening you were falling into the fountain with a loud splash. 

 

Thankfully the water was only about a foot deep as you both scrambled to keep your heads above water. With a look of mortified horror on your face you grabbed at Sebastian, running your hands over him as you started to babble;

 

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

 

He laughed as he wrapped his arm around you, pulling your bodies together as he propped himself up with his other arm, smiling into his kiss;

 

"I was hoping you'd soak me tonight... but this wasn’t what i had in mind"

 

Before you could answer you heard a voice call out from the terrace, security sweeping the courtyard with the light of a torch. Sebastian was on his feet immediately, pulling you with him as he stepped under the massive waterfall in the centre of the fountain, ducking his head as you passed through through the water until you were shielded by the shadow of the massive central urn that made up the middle of the fountain. 

 

Obscuring your body with his he pressed you against the damp stone, his finger on your lips to keep you quiet as the security guards passed by, unaware of your location thanks to the cover of darkness. When they had finally gone Sebastian turned back to you, a grin on his face as he pressed his pelvis against your hips and thats when you felt it, his hard cock pressing against you again;

 

"I really should make things up to you Seb"

 

"What did you have in mind?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow.

 

"We'll need to swap places..."

 

You turned the pair of you, pressing him gently back against the stone as you palmed him through the smart dress pants of his suit, eliciting a low groan from his lips as you squeezed gently;

 

"Oh darlin', do that again..."

 

You did as requested, watching as his eyes fluttered closed and his head lolled back, not noticing as you dropped to your knees until you were unzipping his fly before reaching in and feeling the hot and hard flesh of his cock;

 

"No underwear?"

 

"You complainin'?"

 

You didn't answer instead you just dipped your head forwards and kitten licked at the swollen crown before taking him into your mouth. You took him deep, humming your response to his muttered curses as you worked his hard cock in and out of your mouth, your tongue massaging the thick vein that ran along the underside, your chin coated with spittle where his thick girth stretched your lips and already made your jaw ache. 

 

His fingers curled into your wet hair as he started to cant his hips, soon he was looking down at you as he chewed on his lip, watching as you took him deep in your throat;

 

"That’s it darlin', take it nice and deep. You're a dirty one aren't ya'? Like suckin' my dick real hard, jesus... you got a mouth on ya', that tongue of yours is a thing of wonder... shit, you keep that up you'll have me coming any minute"

 

You hummed out a response, enjoying his unrestrained New York accent kicking in now that he was having trouble concentrating. You slid your other hand up his thigh to cup his balls, one finger gently stroking his perineum as you took him deep and sucked particularly hard. His balls tightened in your palm and you knew he was about to come, pulling back so he could shoot his load over your tongue, relishing the feel of his fingertips gripping your scalp as he emptied himself with a series of low groans, his knees giving way as he slumped down into the water, his cock slipping from your mouth as he went down, pulling you onto his lap as he kissed you hard, tasting himself on your tongue. 

 

He smiled into the kiss, finally breaking away as he stroked the stray tendrils of hair from your face;

 

"Shit... darlin, that was fucking amazing. I don't care where you're from, i'm gonna marry you, i can't let you get away with a mouth like that on ya', i'm keepin' you?"

 

You smiled at him, helping him to his feet and watching him tenderly tuck his cock back into his soaked pants;

 

"So, you got a room here?"

 

He slipped his hand into yours;

 

"I sure do darlin', i'll lead the way... you're about to get even wetter than you are now". 

 


	3. Chapter 3

On The Fence Part 3(final)

 

Climbing out of the fountain, Seb held your hand as you swung your legs over the side, grabbing your purse and the bottle of champagne before he led you up the steps to the hotel. With a giggle you watched as he looked in the window, making sure the receptionist was busy before pulling you into the building, the two of you sprinting through the lobby and onto the elevators.  Jamming his fingers for the penthouse button he had you pressed up against the wall before the doors had even closed, his mouth and lips tracing elicit patterns over your jaw and neck as your sodden bodies pressed against each other.

 

With a quiet 'ding' the doors opened and he slipped his warm hand over yours, leading you along the hallway to a set of double doors. Fishing an old fashioned key out of his jacket pocket he unlocked the old door and pushed inside, smiling when he heard you gasp in surprise;

 

"Seb... this is the bridal suite!"

 

"Sure is Doll... the happy couple aren't gonna be using it..." he stood in front of you, tracing his fingers over the delicate straps of your dress; "How about we get out of these wet clothes... if you are still ok with this?"

 

"I am Seb... please..."

 

"Turn around Doll"

 

Turning on your heel you held your breath as he gently traced his fingers over your shoulders and down your back until he got to the zipper of your dress, slowly tugging it down before pushing the straps down your arms before it fell to your feet in a wet heap. Pulling you to him so your back was flush with his chest he wrapped his arms around your waist, his fingers splayed over your stomach before they got to the almost ruined thong panties you'd stolen from the hotel's spa not an hour earlier. 

 

"I think we can get rid of these now, don't you?"

 

Nodding, you bit your lip, nerves taking over as it was the first time you were about to be fully bared to him without the security blanket of clothing, darkness, or a waterfall. You were expecting him to rip them from you, but instead he turned you in his arms until you were facing him. Pressing a brief kiss to your lips Sebastian got to his knees, looking up at you as he slowly dragged the panties down your legs until they joined the dress that lay on the floor. Leaning forwards he pressed a kiss to your mound;

 

"Beautiful"

 

A shiver ran down your spine as he stood in front of you and your hands automatically found their way to his collar as you started to unbutton his shirt, unable to suppress the groan that escaped your lips as his athletic body was finally exposed. Tugging the tails of his shirt from his pants he shrugged it off before a grin spread over his lips as he watched your hands working on the fly of his pants. 

 

Wrapping his arms around your waist he pulled you against his chest and kissed you as he toed his shoes off, the feeling of your warm bodies and chilled skin melding together making the moment perfect. Suddenly you were being swept into his arms as he carried you to the bed, resting you down gently onto the high mattress. Taking your ankles in his hands he pulled your legs wide apart as he pressed kisses up your inner thighs, his hot tongue darting out to swipe a thick stripe through your folds. 

 

At the intense feeling you dug your fingernails into the sheets, your moans no longer able to be contained;

 

"Please Seb..."

 

"Please what Doll?"

 

"I need you... I want you to fuck me"

 

Looking up from between your thighs you met his gaze and his eyes sparkled with lust and mischief;

 

"Just wanna get you ready for me Doll"

 

Lowering his head, this time his tongue expertly danced over your entrance as one hand circled around your thigh to rub at your clit, rapidly bringing you to a screaming orgasm which made you wail like a banshee as your back arched and you ground your core against Sebastian’s mouth. 

 

As you were coming down from your high you watched as he stood up, running his fingers down your chest to cup your breasts, rolling your nipples against his thumb and forefingers;

 

"I'd love to see these all wet and slippery..."

 

"I've... I’ve got some oil... in my purse..."

 

Raising and eyebrow he stepped away briefly before grabbing the small clutch and handing it to you. Pulling out the small vial you had included in your pretty larceny, you also spied a condom, including that in your haul before setting the bag aside.

 

"You take this" you said as you handed him the oil; "I'll hang onto this, the oil could degrade it"

 

"God, you're smart and sexy... I didn't even think of that..." Seb blushed, slightly ashamed that in the heat of the moment he'd not even considered protection.

 

Sitting up on the edge of the high bed you leant forwards and kissed him;

 

"You can be the beauty of the relationship then"

 

Cupping your chin in his hands he gazed into your eyes;

 

"Says the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen..."

 

You kissed him, words leaving you at that point. Running your fingers down his toned stomach you took his hard length in your hands, pumping him briefly before you broke the kiss to tear open the condom, smoothing it over it erection. 

 

"Lay back Doll..."

 

Pushing your legs high and wide he positioned himself at your entrance, nudging himself in as your walls parted and he slowly slid in to the hilt. With a groan you both relished the feeling of your body so tight around him, being filled so beautifully. With a smile he pulled the cap off the vial of massage oil and applied a couple of drops to your chest, your body heat soon letting it run freely over your skin as he sealed the vial and set it aside. 

 

The feeling of his warm calloused hands as they ran over your chest only flooded your mind with more endorphins, and as he tugged on your hardened nipples he started to thrust, to fuck you slowly with fluid movements. 

 

Your legs found their way around his waist, hooking your ankles together over his pert ass as he started to fuck you harder, deeper, until you could feel yet another orgasm starting to build;

 

"Seb... please... I’m gonna come..."

 

"Come for me; let me feel your pussy milk the come out of me..." 

 

A dark look of lust spread over his face, his pupils wide as he squeezed the soft globes of your breasts whilst he fucked you hard into the mattress. 

 

"Rub your clit Babe, I’m not gonna last much longer, you look so fucking hot..."

 

Snaking your hand down your body you expertly rubbed at the sensitive little button that brought you to the peak, calling out his name like an incantation as you came so hard you saw stars behind your eyelids as if you'd transcending to the astral plain.

 

"Oh fuck... shit...I’m coming..."

 

Through heavily lidded eyes you watched as Sebastian threw his head back and with one final deep thrust came deep inside you, the feeling of his cock twitched as he emptied himself into the condom setting off aftershocks of your own orgasm. 

 

When he was finally spent he fell/flopped down onto you, your bodies pressed together whilst still joined. 

 

"You are amazing..."

 

"You're not that bad yourself Seb..."

 

Kissing you softly he grinned against your lips before pulling away, holding the condom at the base of his cock as he pulled out of you, giggling like a schoolboy when he saw the massive load it contained.  You watched as he staggered towards what you presumed was the bathroom, the sound of water running moments later confirming that. He appeared moments later with a warm washcloth, approaching the bed with a smile on his face;

 

"Settle back"

 

Carefully he ran the cloth over your body, cleaning you up before pulling the covers over you;

 

"Get comfy; I’ll join you in a moment"

 

As sleep threatened to envelop you, you watched through sleep heavy eyes as Sebastian quickly moved around the room, carefully hanging your dress and his suit over the heated towel rail in the bathroom before switching the lights out. You felt the mattress dip as he climbed in bedside you, pulling you flush with his chest as he spooned you, his lips brushing against your ear as he kissed you goodnight.

 

-

 

The next morning you woke with a start, sitting up in bed as you panicked, unable to remember where you were or how you got there. You felt the covers shift beside you and you turned slowly, your eyes going wide when you saw a mop of dark hair and a pair of wide shoulders, their owner laying face down as he hugged the pillow.

 

Slipping quietly out of the bed you tiptoed to the bathroom, quietly relieving yourself before splashing water on your face. Looking in the mirror you saw a faint collection of kiss marks on your neck, barely noticeable but there none the less. Using the complimentary toiletries you cleaned the last remnants of the previous days make up off before seeing your dress where Sebastian had draped it over the heated towel rack to dry...

 

“Sebastian...” you muttered under your breath, his name only then coming back to you. Hearing movement from the other room you poked your head around the doorway, seeing him laying flat on his back now, the sheets bunched around his waist giving you a tantalizing view of his chest and stomach. Biting your lip nervously you quietly retreated into the bathroom again, quickly dressing as best you could.

 

Returning to the room you walked on tip toes across the plush carpet, quietly bending to pick up your shoes and purse before you started towards the door. You were almost there, your hand outstretched to reach for the handle when you heard his voice;

 

“You’re leaving?”

 

Your heart sank; you’d hoped to be able to get out of the door before he woke;

 

“I...I... didn’t think you’d want me here when you woke...”

 

When you didn’t get a response but instead heard the rustling of sheets and a creak of a floorboard you turned, the air being knocked out of your lungs as you saw Sebastian standing before you, one hand clutching at the sheet that was now wrapped around his waist. He gently lifted his other hand, softly hooking a finger under your chin, lifting it until you were looking into his eyes as he spoke softly;

 

“You thought wrong...” lowering his lips to yours he kissed you softly, tenderness to his actions from the raw passion of the night before. When the kiss finally broke you looked up at him, seeing the heartfelt look in his eyes.

 

“Stay... join me for a shower and let me at least buy you breakfast? Perhaps even get your number?”

 

“Okay”

 

With a smile he let the sheet fall to the floor and you couldn’t help but to look as he turned and sauntered towards the bathroom, the view of his pert ass immediately making you regret your decision to skip out that morning. He stopped and turned, grinning at you over his shoulder;

 

“You coming Babe?”

 

Letting your dress fall to the floor to join the pile of scattered bedding you grinned at him;

  
“I certainly hope so...”

 

Taking your hand he pulled you into the bathroom;

 

“That’s my girl...”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
